Six Feet from the Edge
by livelongprosper2012
Summary: Clark Kent and Oliver Queen. They met, they fell in love and their love came to an end. Or did it? This Clark's story, from a child to the young adult who fell in love with Oliver Queen and met his demise at love's hand. AU. Clark/Oliver.


**Six Feet from the Edge**

* * *

I know I have a lot of other stories going on. And really, it's dumb of me to start another. But I couldn't help myself. This story came to me and I just have to write it. I hope you like it!

* * *

_Warnings: Eventual slash, some child abuse, and other mature themes_

_It's Clark Kent and Oliver Queen.. the best pairing ever! Unfortunately there's not enough of these out there.  
_

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

He stood six feet from the edge of the world and he hoped more than anything that this would bring about his death. He cursed his invulnerability; the physical at least. Because the pain he felt now was worse than anything he'd ever experienced. He wanted nothing more than to die; to die and to stop feeling these immense waves of pain and misery. After everything he'd gone through, this would be an escape. In some way he deserved it, after suffering for so long this was only fair.

He was so tired. He didn't want to keep on living with this huge hole in his heart – where _he _should be.

But he didn't want that to matter anymore. If he let himself fall to the waves, maybe he'd die. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of waking every morning without _him _at his side. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with the reminders _he _had left behind. They were everywhere. They were in the Ice Cream shops he passed by or whenever he glanced upon the color green… Green was _his _favorite color. Now it was just a reminder of what he had lost.

He wanted above all to forget. To forget those smiles that had penetrated the walls he had built after countless years of abuse. He wanted to forget those chocolate brown eyes. How he wanted to forget he'd ever loved _him. _But he couldn't. Nothing could erase those vivid memories he retained and treasured above all. It was an impossible feat, because there was no one like _him. _No one else to make him feel so alive, before everything had collapsed. They thought they were invulnerable, and he thought their love would be able to withstand anything. He couldn't have been more wrong.

What was that saying? "Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved." Ha! Whoever came up with that was an idiot. They had obviously not felt the pain of a broken heart before.

The only way to erase the pain was to die. He didn't mind, not really. It was pathetic, he realized. But as sad as it was he didn't want to live if he was to live alone after tasting paradise. Once upon a time he had thought green kryptonite was his only weakness. How wrong he had been. _He _was his greatest weakness. He'd rather feel the pain of the green kryptonite ten thousand times over than feel his heart breaking.

The waves crashed below and his thoughts returned to the sea. His thoughts returned to how it all began; to how his life had brought him here. In some sense, it was true that life flashes before your eyes before you're about to die.

All his life, he'd been a nobody. Just a thing passed through various hands. The first years of his life were unclear. He remembered the Kents. They'd been his family for a while. Then everything changed. These abilities began to exhibit. They'd seen his super strength. The Kents had seemed to understand. Then he discovered he was faster than most kids, well faster than anyone. The Kents had tried to understand but they couldn't take it. They said he needed more than just a farmer and his wife. He'd told them he didn't want more, but they didn't understand.

Instead he was passed on to a group of scientists at SummerHolt Insitute. He was just 7 years old.

From then on all he was a lab rat, a guinea pig of sorts. It wasn't horrible, not really. The worst part was the green rocks that weakened him. It was the only way scientists could draw blood and do their experiments.

Maybe they'd done him a favor. He learned a great deal of things inside that place. He learned not to trust anyone, because in the end they would all betray him. The only other good thing from that place was that he wasn't alone. Inside he felt a connection with the people in there. He wasn't the only 'freak'. There were others as well, some who could pass through walls or read minds.

Then there was Chloe. She rapidly became his best friend and confidant. It was a strange situation. There he was, a battered 7 year old who didn't speak or eat. But she helped him when no one else cared to. Or at least no one else cared for the right reasons. She didn't ask for anything in return and that was all he ever needed.

When he finally managed to escape with the help of a scientist who had realized that he did in fact have a conscious, he'd taken Chloe with him. That was the least he could do for her help inside the facility. He turned 11 in the streets. They were both homeless, and afraid. But he had done what he had to do in order to survive. So what if a couple fruits and vegetables had gone missing? They needed more, that was for sure. And so for 5 years they lived in the streets. It wasn't perfect, but it was the closest thing to happiness they'd ever experienced. Then _he_ came along.

She was perhaps the only thing he would miss after he left this word. _And him._

Besides she would be better of without him. He only brought pain to the ones he lost. He understood that now. He could see clearly now and he saw that misery was his shadow.

It was going to end today, before he chickened out of it and stepped away from the edge. He needed to think that the end would be his liberator. He needed it for his own sake, because as ludicrous as it might seem, he couldn't live without _him. _He couldn't and he didn't want to.

_Goodbye, Oliver._


End file.
